Kiss the Girl
by Burnin-Up-For-You-Baby
Summary: How could this 'Mitchie' girl fill up his mind so much? What does he have to do? My 1st story! Review! SMITCHIE! Based on Ashley Tisdale's/ Little Mermaid's song "Kiss the Girl"


**Hey guys! First story/ one-shot. I'm a beginner at this, so yeah. You can tell me if I suck, because yeah, I suck at absolutely everything else. I love this song, and I have been daydreaming about how I'll write this story, visually, yeah. I didn't have a draft or anyone to critique this, so yeah, read on!**

_There You See Her  
Sitting There Across The Way  
She Don't Got A Lot To Say  
But There's Something About Her  
And You Don't Know Why  
But You're Dying To Try  
You Wanna Kiss The Girl  
_

Mitchie Torres. The mysterious, quiet girl who always sat in the corner of the room. From all the campers, Shane was interested in this one girl. Her only friend seemed to be Caitlyn Gellar. The complete contrast of Mitchie. But still, why was Shane so interested in this one girl?

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There Is One Way To Ask Her  
It Don't Take A Word  
Not A Single Word  
Go On And Kiss The Girl_

Somehow, he wanted her. She wasn't like the other girls who tried to flirt with him. Even though he was _the_ Shane Gray, she acted like he was a normal person. He wanted to get her attention. _But how?_ He thought. He tried talking to her after classes, but somehow, he couldn't gather the courage to even say a single word to her. How could this one girl fill up his mind so much?

_Sha La La La La La  
My Oh My  
Looks Like the Boy Too Shy  
Ain't Gonna Kiss The Girl  
Sha La La La La La  
Ain't That Sad?  
Ain't that a Shame  
Too Bad, He's Gonna Miss The Girl  
_

Shane walked slowly to Mitchie after classes. "Hi?" Shane said, after thirty seconds of silence with Shane. "Hi, um… you're Mitchie Torres, right?" he said. She simply nodded. "Oh hey, Mitch!" a voice called out. She smiled and waved goodbye to me. _Daniel?_ Shane thought. He watched them wistfully as 'Daniel' flung his arm around Mitchie. _Oh, boyfriend_ he thought. He sighed. What he didn't see was Mitchie pulling Daniel away.

_Now's Your Moment  
Floating In A Blue Lagoon_

_Boy You Better Do It Soon  
No Time Will Be Better  
She don't Say A Word  
And She Won't Say A Word  
Until You Kiss The Girl_

Mitchie had stared at her shoes for thirty quiet, somewhat awkward minutes with Shane in a canoe. "Soo… how are you?" Shane said, breaking the silence. She smiled softly which meant _'Fine'_. _How can I get her to talk? _Shane asked himself.

"Do you play guitar?" he asked. She nodded. "You sing?" he asked, hoping to at least once, to hear her talk. She nodded. He mentally groaned.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Mitchie looked at her watch. He gave Shane an _'I need to go'_ sign. Shane panicked. Part of him was telling him to stay another was telling him to row back. Suddenly, without thinking, he grabbed and kissed her. A short but passionate kiss. Mitchie pulled away, smiling without Shane noticing. "Sorry" Shane said "I know you have a boyfriend and yeah, sorry" **(A/N- Ooh! Shane talks like me, ha-ha)**. "I never did, and you had me waiting" Mitchie smiled. She leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "Well, at least now you can call me a complete and utter moron!" Shane laughed. Mitchie giggled as they rowed back.

**So there you have it. My first Smitchie one-shot. I get scared of criticism, so please give ****constructive**** not ****makes-me-cry-a-river ****criticism. You an either say 'That was pretty good, for a beginner kinda one-shot" or "WTF? That made me puke! Now my mom got mad at me! Quit Fanfiction you –insert curse here-". Okay maybe not the second one but yeah… :p**

**Peace out home dawgs! Burnin-Up-For-You-Baby**


End file.
